


Goodbye

by TheColdestGinger



Series: Universal Constant [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, F/M, this one is a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdestGinger/pseuds/TheColdestGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always preferred the absent farewell. She loved him, but she could never stay. It always ended this way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little fic thing I came up with a little bit back. It's one of the ones I'm bringing over from my fanfic account. Thanks for reading.

"Babe?"

Fluorescent lights flickered on. The fleeing figure froze in her steps at the end of the hallway.

She stood in the doorway. Unmoving like a statue. She tried to will herself forward but her feet refused to budge. Her feet refused to let her leave him again. But she had to, she couldn't stay. She couldn't keep seeing him.

She knew he was behind her. She could feel his sad glare on her back. Her untimely departures were like ripping off a band-aide. It was better to get it over with than prolong the experience. It would be easier for the both of them. She tried to move again, but her feet failed her once more. Why couldn't she leave him? It wasn't like this was her first time leaving him to wake up alone.

He cleared his throat. She could tell he wasn't pleased. She hated doing this to him. Part of her loved him. Hell, most of her loved him. But she knew it would never work. She was oil and he was water.

A woman in her profession had no business hanging around with a vigilante/crime scene investigator. It was even worse that she was sleeping with the guy. Sure he was charming, handsome and had a great sense of humor. He had an easy-going personality and a hyperactive lifestyle. Although, he seemed to lose that sense of humor when he encountered her on the job. She never had a sense of humor to begin with.

She never thought that she would find herself in this position. Usually she was so careful when she left. This was the first time he had caught her in the act. She was planning on leaving for good this time. She had a long-term gig in Paris. For her, the easiest goodbyes were the silent ones. It's best to make a clean break. However, now, she had a feeling things were about to get messy.

He cleared his throat again. She still had her back turned to him, but she could tell he was standing a couple feet behind her. There was no way she could run from him.

"Artemis." His voice was soft and gentle.

She could feel her chest tighten. She really hated this part.

"Please, not again." There was a desperate edge to his tone. His whispers echoed through the small apartment.

She could tell he loved her. A guy like him shouldn't love a girl like her. She said nothing. She didn't know what to tell him. She couldn't tell him where she was going or why she was going there. She couldn't tell him that she didn't think she was good enough for a guy like him. She couldn't tell him that she didn't love him anymore, because that would've been a lie.

She refused to look at him. She couldn't bear the look on his face.

"Artemis,"

Nothing. She stood there and said nothing.

"Answer me!"

She stayed silent. The lump in her chest moved to her throat.

"I know you care." He murmured. "You wouldn't be standing there if you didn't care."

Her mouth clamped shut. Pain welled in her chest. There was no doubt that she cared. She was leaving him because she cared. People in her profession didn't get happy endings. He deserved a happy ending.

She could feel his growing frustration. Her back was still to him. The door in front of her was still open. Freedom was two steps away.

"Please stay." He begged.

His hand found it's way to her shoulder. She bit her lip and shook her head. She shrugged out of his grasp, refusing to look at him.

He froze.

" _Artemis_." His voice was still soft, but now unsure. " _Please_."

She shook her head again. She couldn't do this to him. She couldn't keep putting him in danger.

"Whatever it is, I can handle it."

He couldn't. He had no idea what the life was like. He had no idea how dangerous it was. He'd never survive her demons.

She shook her head once more and tried to find the courage to walk away. This would be the last time she would have to do this.

"Babe, why do you run?" Now he seemed genuinely hurt.

She was so stupid for falling in love in the first place. It was selfish. People like her didn't deserve to fall in love.

"Don't just stand there!" He cried out, causing her to flinch. " _Say something_!"

She couldn't. Tears welled in her eyes.

"Answer me! Dammit!" He begged. His harsh tone was desperate, he loved her like she loved him.

It was not meant to be.

Finally she turned to face him. "There's nothing to say, Wally."

"What do you mean there's nothing to say, Artemis?" He glared. "You can't just leave like this!"

She looked at the floor.

His expression softened. "Please, don't leave me like this."

She bit her lip and looked up at him. She could see the pain in his beautiful green eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"So this is it, I guess." He frowned and looked away. "Until next time." The words rolled off of his tongue like they left a bitter taste.

She sighed. "There's not going to be a next time, Wally."

She told herself that it would be for the best. It still hurt to leave him. She hated seeing the pain she caused him.

Now he was the quiet one.

"I'm not coming back." She whispered as if the softness of her voice would ease the pain.

He clenched his jaw and fought off the sting of her words. He knew there was nothing he could do but watch her slip through his fingers once more.

"Goodbye, Wally." Her voice cracked as she wrapped her fingers around the door handle.

She gathered up all of the courage she had left and took that final step. Tears freely fell down her face as she descended the stairs. She hated leaving him, but it was for the best. She'd rather him live out the rest of his life with someone else than watch him get hurt at the hands of her enemies. She loved him so much she let him go.

* * *

He said nothing as she vanished around the corner and the door clicked shut. For hours, it seemed, he stood there in his living room and waited for the horrible nightmare to end. But it wasn't going to end, and he knew that. She was gone.

Her words never seemed to sink in. Part of him hoped she would return again, but he knew she wouldn't.

And she never did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm always open to oneshot ideas.


End file.
